Wendigo
by Lily-Kasumi
Summary: Follows CvT Round Two. The team goes to investigate a canibalistic killing in Cass Lake Minesota, but their investigation is hampered by Blackrock. Will Reid's questions be answered? Minor Reid/OC
1. Ravenous

**AN: Hello everyone! Unfortunately, or fortunately, I decided to skip the little stand-alone Halloween fic and start right in with Wendigo. I'm kind of obsessed and freaked out by this creature of legend at the same time… Also, don't forget to check out the poll I made, it's visible in my profile! Now, some characters from Covert Affairs will show up in this story, but it's not really a story about them. The CIA is just a tool for me to introduce the mysterious Blackrock…so I'm unsure if I should list this as a crossover or not… I hope everyone likes this story and… let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters, they belong to CBS nor do I own Covert Affairs or any of its characters, they belong to USA.**

**Warnings: Gore, death, sexual themes, swearing, scary supernatural stuff…**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Ravenous<span>

_Robet Louis Stevenson said; "Nothing arouses our disgust more than cannibalism... yet we feed on babies, though not our own."_

Outside Cass Lake, Minnesota:

The wind whipped through the trees, screaming at the top of its lungs like some sort of nightmarish monster, clawing its way into reality from the depths of hell. Lightning flashed a crossed the sky… jagged as a scar, just as precise, just as painful. A little ranch stood in the middle of an opening in the thick trees. The pleasant light from the kitchen streamed out of the window's glass like a beacon of hope. Perhaps it was for a figure staggered out of the trees. A man began to move out of the darkness towards the ranch house. He was tall, wearing a dark brown hooded coat, but it was torn in places, the down seeping out. His pants were torn as well and as he staggered his arms reached out, as though he could touch the warmth that kitchen light was offering him. Annabelle Conrad dropped her mug of tea as she looked out the window. The green painted, glazed ceramic container shattering upon contact with the wooden floor of her kitchen, and hot tea began seeping into the rug at her feet. "Jammie! Get your brother and get outside! Someone's hurt!" She called, glancing once over her shoulder to make sure the two teenage boys came darting down the stairs. Shrugging on their own jackets they ran out into the storm, just as the stranger collapsed…

The two boys managed to get the man's arms over their shoulders and half drag him inside. Jammie winced as he could feel how skinny the man was, even underneath his heavy thick coat. His brother, Brandon, had a similar expression that was a mixture of sympathy and disgust, even under the heavy wind they could smell that it had been a long time since the man had bathed. After a short struggle, it was difficult to get the man, who was nearly six inches taller than them, and acting like dead weight, through the door and into the house.

Annabelle rushed into the room and began helping them, "I have the couch ready, we have to get him warmed up. Brandon, go call 9-1-1, tell them to get over here as quickly as possible."

The younger boy nodded and dashed out into the living room as mother and son got the stranger into the living room. With a streak of calm that illustrated just how many times the young mother had to deal with this situation, she stripped the man of his soaked clothing and began to pull a dry shirt and pair of pants onto the man. Their guest was so skinny, to the point that his ribs stuck out of his ashen skin like tree branches. Ms. Conrad's heart ached for the man and the horrors he must have encountered. Jammie adverted his eyes and suddenly found his throat thick as a scene similar to this played out in his mind, "I…is he going to make it?"

"He has severe hypothermia Jammie and we have to do our best until the ambulance can get here and…" She stopped, realizing what he was remembering. Looking over at her son she tried to say in a strong voice, "He'll make it. Help me?"

The man between them just groaned lightly, then fell very silent, as they tucked him into the blankets. For a long moment they looked at each other and nodded before lying next to the man on the couch, "Remember what the ranger said?" Annabelle prompted, looking at her son, "If we share our body heat he'll have a higher chance of survival."

She gently prodded the man's face, trying to wake him, "Sir, sir can you hear me? We are calling the ambulance now. They are going to take you to the hospital… you are going to be okay." With skilled hands she pushed her fingers against his sinewy neck, seeking a pulse and listening hard to the shallow breathing of the man in between them. Suddenly, with a ragged gasp the man's eyes flew open. They were bloodshot and a very pale blue, his lips, already so raw and chapped cracked a little as his mouth opened wide. With a sigh his body relaxed and he looked over at the stunned woman still feeling the pulse in his neck. He grinned and Annabelle Conrad felt her heart constrict in her chest, his gaze was so… so evil…

"You know…" The stranger spoke in a gravely whisper as one of his hands wormed its way out of the blanket and grasped her wrist. Her own hand was pulled back into the cocoon of cloth and felt his cold flesh, "I thought you were supposed to keep the groin warm when treating hypothermia and that you were supposed to… have no clothes on."

"Sir, you fainted. We are calling an am-ambulance right now…"

"An ambulance won't be any help… not for you."

And with sudden strength Annabelle found herself pinned down onto the couch, the man grinning down at her with a hungry light in his eyes. Drool clung to his lips as he said, "I'm so…. Hungry…"

Screams made Brandon drop the phone; he rushed into the living room to see the stranger drop the body of his mother. Jammie was screaming at the man, calling him a sick bastard, holding the fireplace poker at the man like a sword. The youngest Conrad's eyes traveled, it seemed of their own accord to the crumpled body on the floor, and a scream of his own wormed its way out of his throat. Annabelle Conrad was lying on the carpet, her life source pouring out of a gaping wound on her neck. Her lips trembled and he saw her mouth the words 'run… Brandon… run…' But then, something vanished in her eyes and she moved no more.

"Asshole! I'll kill you!" Jammie yelled, swinging the poker at the thin murderer, but it stopped short of making a mark, gripped in one dirty, bloody hand.

"Shut up!" The stranger howled reaching out and grabbing Jammie's face. Jammie screamed and pulled himself back, covering the deep long gashes that the man's fingernails hand left on his cheeks and forehead. He never saw the poker swing through the air, but Brandon saw it, heard the crack it made against the side of his brother's head. That sound seemed to trigger something inside of him and he ran, grateful that he hadn't taken off his coat or his shoes he ran… screams echoed in the night air behind him…

Quantico, Virginia:

A young man sat staring at his computer, turning something around and around in his hands. Trapped within his fingertips was a USB flash drive. Spencer had, against his better judgment, decided to go to the address on the note Rachel had left for him. It had only been for a postal office, the key had been to a mail box labeled R. Lindell. The only thing within this mail box had been the flash drive and for the past three days curiosity had been eating at him like a virus. 'Curiosity killed the cat…' He thought to himself, but couldn't keep the rest of the words from floating through his mind 'But satisfaction brought him back.'

He had to do it; he had to find out what it was Rachel was trying so hard to tell him… without actually telling him. Normally he prided himself on his ability to read people and while he could tell that his friend was deeply conflicted about what she was and was not telling him he couldn't understand anything else. It was frustrating. With a sigh he slipped the USB into his computer and waited… a document popped up. Slowly, text began appearing, but it wasn't in any language that he had ever seen befo- wait…

He could… read this? But it wasn't English, he knew that it wasn't… it wasn't a language that he had ever heard of before and yet… and yet the profiler knew exactly what it was saying.

'Shortly after of the beginning of the 1880s the United States decided to found its own organization to rival that of the Institute founded in Scotland by Queen Victoria. This organization was named Blackrock and was made to function as an outside force investigating unusual crimes and circumstances where normal authority organizations could not, under the influence of America's values. Unlike agencies such as the CIA and FBI, which were created later and to stand as 'visual agencies', agents of Blackrock had to exhibit special skills and the ability to operate under special circumstances.

Such as being able to read this document…'

Bbbbbzzzzz! Reid jumped as his cell phone began to ring in his pocket. Scrambling, he fumbled with pressing the call button and lifting the device to his ear, still staring at the screen, "H-hello?"

"Spence?"

"H-hey JJ… what is it?"

"We have a case, how soon can you get to the BAU?"

"Uhh… I'll… I'll leave now, be there in fifteen minutes?" Spencer said, swiping the USB out of his computer and pocketing it. He grabbed a coat and his bag before heading out the door, his mind half on the current conversation and half on what he had just seen…

True to his word, Reid arrived at the BAU fifteen minutes later. "I like it when my men arrive when they say they will… shows commitment." Garcia teased him, while shooting a glance at Derek.

"You know I'd all ways be true to my word baby girl." Morgan replied with a wink, "Lets see… how about I show up at eight, at your apartment, wearing nothing but-"

Hotch cleared his throat, Rossi rolled his eyes, and Emily stifled a giggle as JJ started the projector.

"A family was found in their house early this morning by authorities called to the house by the mother's youngest son." JJ said, and the crime scene photos appeared on the screen. Penelope let out a squeal and covered her eyes, "Please warn me next time!"

Annabelle and Jammie Conrad's bodies were lying on the kitchen table, but they were barely recognizable. JJ suppressed a shudder and looked at the picture, "As you can see the Unsub literally ate them… with a fork and steak knife."

"These pictures here show a father and another, younger son." Hotch said, thumbing over his tablet, "What happened to them?"

"Father died of hypothermia when the family was lost on a camping trip; he tried to find help in the middle of a snow storm. The youngest son was found near the property. Apparently he tried running for help, fell in the dark and cracked his head open on a rock." A picture of Brandon came up on the screen.

"The EMTs who were summoned to the house found the bodies and reported it. They said that the youngest boy, Brandon, had called them there saying they were treating a stranger who had come out of the woods of severe hypothermia. The police found dirty clothes at the scene, but all their DNA didn't match anything in the system." JJ concluded, looking around at the team, "This is a small town, only around 860 people live in Cass Lake, so the population is in an uproar over these brutal killings. The police want us there as soon as possible."

"Could the appearance of being a victim of hypothermia be a ruse?" Rossi asked, "A way to get people to trust him?"

"Apparently, after her husband died Annabelle Conrad became a part-time ranger; it would be hard to fool her with fake symptoms." Derek said, looking at a file on his tablet.

"They were eaten, could it be ritualistic cannibalism? Some sort of fantasy for the Unsub?" Ried asked.

"We'll discuss it more on the plane." Hotch said, while Emily groaned and added, "I was hoping we wouldn't have to deal with a cannibal again."

"Wheels up in half an hour." Their unit chief added, heading out of the room.

Starbucks in the Washington National Airport:

Rachel Lindell looked up from her coffee as a dark skinned man sat a crossed from her at the table, a latte in his hands. "Come to see me off?" She asked, though it was a rhetorical question, her pale gray eyes had already taken in the carry- on bag hanging over the back of his chair.

"You only ask questions you know the answer to when you're pissed. What is it?" The man said, taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't need your help with this." Rachel snapped, lowering the newspaper she had been attempting to distract herself with, "Besides, the CIA isn't supposed to operate within this country, Agent Wilcox."

Wilcox shrugged, "But I'm not just an agent am I? Don't forget, you made me part of Blackrock."

"And I'm seriously regretting it. Don't you think the BAU is going to throw a fit when they see you and your team show up in their investigation?"

"This is more then that… Annie Walker discovered a connection."

"You're favorite greenhorn? I knew you were sweet on her Jai, did you read her in?"

Jai rolled his eyes, "Keep those opinions to yourself Lindell. And no, I did not; I just had her look through the files on Patrick Tsaro."

"… What's the connection?"

"I guess you'll just have to find that out when we land. After all, you are supposed to be our liaison to Blackrock for both the FBI and CIA."

"I'm capable of much more than just passing information. Field work is no problem for-"

"But you lost that right when David Rossi—"

Clink! The cup that Rachel had just about to take a sip out of came down harshly on its saucer. So hard that the coffee within dribbled over the sides and onto her fingers. But, she was beyond caring at this point, all she wanted was the glare she was giving Jai to melt the flesh off his face.

"Sorry…"

The apology didn't even appease the CIA agent, and Rachel got up, shouldering her own bag, "I'll see you on the plane…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHOOO! I finally managed to get through the first chapter! And... it's 130 in the morning... T.T Tell me if this sounds too crazy... I wanted to get this done so badly that I powered through it... Anyway, next time: the BAU get a surprise when the 'CIA' enters their investigation, claiming to have control of the investigation. Will the team finally get to know what Blackrock is? Who is Patrick Tsaro and what is his connection to the killings? Chapter 2 of Wendigo: Insatiable, will be coming this Thanksgiving week! Please write a review if you have the time, they mean a lot ot me. ALSO if you want to Beta this story, please contact me. I'm looking for someone to Beta this series.<strong>


	2. Insatiable

**AN: Welcome to the second chapter of Wendigo! Thank you for reading so far, I hope you like the upcoming chapter. Thanks to Nymphadora-CullenBAU for her wonderful review, alert, and favorite! And thanks to Ashika04 for alerting this story as well! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters they belong to CBS. I do not own Covert Affairs or any of its characters they belong to USA.**

**Synopsis: An cannibalistic Unsub brings the BAU to Minnesota, but their investigation is hampered by an team from the 'CIA'. **

**Warnings: Gore, death, slight sexual situations, violence, swearing, slight Reid/OC**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Insatiable<span>

Last Time:

"They were eaten, could it be ritualistic cannibalism? Some sort of fantasy for the Unsub?" Ried asked.

"We'll discuss it more on the plane." Hotch said, while Emily groaned and added, "I was hoping we wouldn't have to deal with a cannibal again."

"Wheels up in half an hour." Their unit chief added, heading out of the room.

Starbucks in the Washington National Airport:

"But you lost that right when David Rossi—" Clink! The cup that Rachel had just about to take a sip out of came down harshly on its saucer. So hard that the coffee within dribbled over the sides and onto her fingers. But, she was beyond caring at this point, all she wanted was the glare she was giving Jai to melt the flesh off his face. "Sorry…"

The apology didn't even appease the CIA agent, and Rachel got up, shouldering her own bag, "I'll see you on the plane…"

Start:

The plane landed at Bemidji Regional Airport, a chilly 31 degrees being the first thing to greet the team as they stepped out of the terminal to the cars that would take them to Cass Lake. "I hate the cold…" JJ muttered, shivering in her coat. And from the airport, 45 minute drive into the small town of Cass Lake. Reid took in the couple of women who were standing at the corner, muttering to themselves and talking to each other in hurried whispers. Tension was thick in the air as the team trooped into the police station. It was a small space, there had only been four police cars parked in front of the station and there were no more than a little over a dozen inside. One of the officers, a stout man with thick red hair and a mustache walked over to them, hand extended, "Welcome to Cass Lake. I'm Sheriff Carl Jordan."

"Unit Chief Arron Hotchner."

The sheriff walked with shoulders back, and had a firm grip, but there was fear in his eyes as he looked at Arron Hotchner. "I didn't know that they were going to be sending so many people."

"I assure you that my team will be able to work best in a group, we will do everything we can to help you solve this case." Hotchner said, "We recognize that our presence is unsettling, but you did ask for our help."

Carl gave a heavy sigh and looked over at the other members of the team, while Hotch introduced them, "This is Special Agents Prentiss, Jerau, Morgan and Rossi. And this is Dr. Spencer Reid."

Jordan nodded, "The rest of your team is in a room in the back." He motioned for the group to follow, but stopped when he realized that no one was coming with him.

"The rest of my team?" Hotchner asked, frowning, "I'm not sure what you mean. Did they send another team from the FBI?"

Emily and Derek exchanged puzzled glances when the sheriff shook his head, "No. These guys say they are from the CIA."

The group followed Carl to the back room, now the over edginess of the situation made sense; there was already a group here. The citizens of Cass Lake were being overwhelmed by the large about of government personnel invading their once quiet lifestyle.

"Why the hell is the CIA here?" Emily muttered to the other agents under her breath.

"Beats me." Rossi breathed back, as they walked into the room, "But it can't be good."

Inside there were only a couple of people: a man and a woman. The man was tall with dark skin and thick black hair. He was standing near a desk, looking at the images of the slaughtered Conrad family on the screen, "Almost makes me want to be a vegetarian myself…" He muttered, then turned at the sound of the BAU entering the room.

The woman had long blonde hair, which was pulled back into a tight pony-tail on the back of her head. She smiled warmly at the group as they came in. Carl looked around the room, "Where did the other one go?"

"She offered to go grab coffee." The man said, striding around the desk to walk towards the profilers, "Welcome agents."

He offered his hand and Hotch was slow to take it, but kept his eyes locked on the other man's. For a moment it seemed like the two men were trying to crush one another's fingers, but then both let go.

"What is the CIA doing here?"

"No introductions? Very well, my name is Jai Wilcox, this is my fellow Agent Annie Walker. We are here because we believe that the murderer is one we have been searching for, for a very long time." Jai said, shifting to cross his arms. Annie waved at them from her place at a large table in the middle of the room; she was setting up some stacks of paper.

"Do you mind giving us a minute alone?" Jai asked Carl, who just looked grateful that he wasn't going to be having to witness the struggle for power between Jai and Hotch. The sheriff left without a word, closing the door behind him.

"The CIA isn't supposed to operate within United States soil." Hotchner countered.

Jai raised an eyebrow, "Did I ever say that we were here just for the CIA?"

"Don't you dare complain, Wilcox. The only thing they had available was straight black." Said a familiar voice as an even more familiar figure came into the room.

"I'm assuming that you know Agent Lindell." Jai said, unaffected by the strange tension that seemed to swarm the room along with Rachel's presence. Emily stared at Reid, he looked… surprised but in more of a hurt way before turning her gaze to Rossi, he just looked disappointed. Both men had known Rachel and while it seemed that they didn't know she was part of… whatever the hell this was they weren't very shocked. The young woman in question didn't so much as blink as she walked past them as set the little tray of coffees on the table the agent called Annie was standing by.

Rachel turned and walked right up to Hotch and held out a hand, "It's good to officially meet you Agent Hotchner."

"Excuse me… but what the hell is going on here?" Derek said, watching Rachel with suspicion, "Who are you guys?"

"That's something I'd like to know as well Miss Lindell." Hotch said, shaking Rachel's hand.

Rachel stepped away from Hotch, "Perhaps now is not the best time. You all will be read in shortly, but for now all you need to know is that we are here to operate as a CIA extraction team if the man you are looking for is the suspect we are seeking to apprehend."

Derek and Hotch looked like they wanted to argue for more information but Rossi held out a hand, "Let's get this out of the way first. Families are in danger right now because there is a cannibalistic killer on the loose."

"Rossi is right… tell us about the man you are looking for." Emily said, as they all settled down at the table. Jai turned to the screen set up behind them and pointed to a shot of a man. The man had thin, short cut pale red hair with drown eyes. In the picture he was healthy looking, wearing an jacket and tie, shaking hands with someone in front of what looked like a school, "This is Peter Roux, a French professor of literature. Five years ago he vanished from the university he had been working at, no warning, just up and left his job after mailing a letter of resignation. He sold his house, divorced his wife, and as far as we were able to learn, bought a house in the mountains. For three years he kept to himself, pissed off a lot of people in the educational community, but pretty much stayed out of everyone's way."

"How is he connected to our killer?" JJ asked, looking at the picture.

"During those three years people went missing in the mountains, but French authorities were never able to find any evidence. When detectives started really looking at him because of his secluded lifestyle he began to spend more time in towns… people who knew him stated that he had changed, become more violent and aggressive even though physically he seemed sickly."

"Authorities discovered many writings when they were able to gather enough evidence to search the house, all these writings concerned thoughts of transforming into a monster, his diaries indicated that he was obsessed with thoughts of consuming human flesh, of constantly being hungry, constantly starving. However, when they finally moved in to arrest him Roux had vanished. However, before he left he became very sloppy, leaving some of his 'food containers' had been left open… a few were identified as the missing tourists and families from the area… We believe that for the past two years he has been in hiding here in the United States."

"He came here?" Emily asked, frowning, "How did he get through the airports?"

"There is a strong suspicion against this man," Jai clicked a button on a little remote and a second picture appeared on the screen, opposite Roux. This man had salt and pepper colored hair that was cut short and slightly curly. His face was also only slightly lined with age and he was well built with pale blue eyes, "Patrick Tsaro had him privately moved. They were old friends, Patrick is well connected in France, is incredibly wealthy, and he's the ambassador to the United States for France. His position would make it easy to fly Roux out here along with him in a private plane and claim. Tsaro would claim that he was coming over here for business and Roux could pull a vanishing act… So, for now, his diplomatic immunity keeps us from touching him. That's why we need to find Roux so badly, to get him to flip on Tsaro… since we also think Roux isn't the only criminal Tsaro has helped flee prosecution. Some former members of the French police force had also been trying to build cases against Tsaro for being involved in drug and prostitution rings before they were removed from their jobs for various reasons and the cases dropped…"

A short silence followed this little speech before Hotch spoke up, "While this information is very helpful and we will look for Roux, we would like to present our own profile and compare it."

Jai looked like he was about to protest but Annie spoke up, "That will work… we don't even have absolute proof that the guy killing people here is Roux."

"Let's get started shall we?" Rossi said, getting up from the table, the two groups filed out of the room. Reid stuck to the back since he noticed Rachel lingering. Glancing back as the others left them behind he asked, "Is this why you didn't want to tell me anything? You're a CIA agent?"

Rachel didn't look him in the eye, and her fingers tightened around the files she was holding, "It's more complicated than that… I'm sorry Spencer." She pushed past him and walked out to the main room where a group of officers were waiting for a profile to be released.

Quantico, Virginia:

Garcia typed away on her keyboard when her phone began to ring. Smiling she hit the answer button and said cheerfully, "Speak and be heard mortal."

"Well that's a unique greeting."

Penelope frowned at the unfamiliar voice, "Who is this?"

"Ah, my name is Auggie. I'm told that you are the BAU's talented technical analyst, Penelope Garcia."

"Aww…" Garcia said, "You sound sweet, but how did you get this number Auggie?"

"I guess you could say that I'm the you for the CIA… looks like our two teams are going to be working together. And I must say, I'm rather jealous that they get to work with someone as beautiful as you."

"And how do you know what I look like?"

"I don't… quite literally. I'm blind."

"Oh!" Garcia gasped, "I am so sorry… can I ask how it happened?"

"A story for another time, right now my people wants me to dig up everything I can about a guy named Patrick Tsaro. I'm going to try to get everything I can via international intel, think you can handle the domestic?"

"I am light years ahead of you Auggie."

The two computer geeks began typing away furiously at their keyboards.

Cass Lake Police Station:

"We believe the Unsub we are looking for is a white male in his mid to late thirties. He is of high intelligence, capable of looking the part of a lost traveler, but is able to survive in harsh conditions." Hotch said, looking at the officers.

"This man also has a fixation on eating human flesh, he believes that this is the only thing that can satisfy him, under such a delusion he will not stop looking for what he considers food… that is until we catch him." Reid added, "This consumption might be an outlet for his inability to deal with an event in his past such as abuse. Albert Fish consumed the flesh of his victims among many other things and it was discovered that he had been abused as a child. So, look for people who have histories of self-abuse and abuse in their childhood."

"We believe that this man is Peter Roux, a French professor who was consumed by the idea of eating human flesh, he vanished when French authorities attempted to pursue him and we believe that he headed to the United States to escape prosecution." Jai stepped in.

"However, this does not mean that Roux is our man, and keep your eyes open for anything else that might lead us to the Unsub." Hotch countered. Those few statements had the men glaring at each other, clearly wishing the other nothing but ill.

Annie leaned over to Derek and Emily, "Ten bucks Jai pulls some sort of CIA royalty stunt to get over your boss?"

Derek smirked and took Annie's hand, "Deal. He hasn't seen Hotch in action yet."

The outbreak of snickers and the uncomfortable shifting of policemen seemed to pull the two alphas out of their glaring contest. All of this went completely unnoticed by Reid, who was watching a couple of police officers at the back. They were of Native American decent, one old the other young. The elder kept trying to move forward and the younger held him back. Spencer walked over to the two of them as JJ ended the meeting by promising to release more information as soon as possible, "Is everything all right?"

"Y-yes." The younger officer said, "My grandfather here is just being superstitious. Gets his head wrapped up in the clouds, he thinks the killer is some sort of monster… come on." As the grandfather was led away he heard him mutter a single word, "Wendigo."

Where had he heard that before…?

"Reid."

The sound of his name made the young doctor turn, "Hmm?" Hotch beckoned him to enter the back room with the rest of the group again.

Jai, Annie and Rachel were standing at one side of the table, the BAU on the other. "Before we start looking for the Unsub, it would be best if we fully read in your team." Rachel said, her demeanor somewhat more confident than it had been previously. She was in her element, Reid realized, she'd done this many times before.

"How many of you have heard the term Blackrock before?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHOOOO! Another chapter done... at 130 AM... T.T I feel like writing these late at night are a blessing and a curse, I write and write... but I feel like a ramble... ANYWAY, please review, favorite or alert. It makes us authors feel special. :) Next chapter: (1128) Feasting, Wendigo attacks another family and the team finally learns about Blackrock. How will everyone deal with this new information?**


	3. Feasting

**AN: Another chapter of Wendigo! Thanks to Captain Jack for your wonderful review, and for catching that Torchwood reference! :) I apologize for the incredible delay before posting this chapter. My life outside of writing became very hectic and I was distracted by other things. I hope that people continue to read this story and I will do my best to post at a more consistent rate in the future. I'm sorry for the reduced length of this chapter...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters they belong to CBS. I do not own Covert Affairs or any of its characters they belong to USA.**

**Synopsis: An cannibalistic Unsub brings the BAU to Minnesota, but their investigation is hampered by an team from the 'CIA'. **

**Warnings: Gore, death, slight sexual situations, violence, swearing, slight Reid/OC**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Feasting<span>

Last Time:

"Wendigo."

Where had he heard that before…?

"Reid."

The sound of his name made the young doctor turn, "Hmm?" Hotch beckoned him to enter the back room with the rest of the group again.

Jai, Annie and Rachel were standing at one side of the table, the BAU on the other. "Before we start looking for the Unsub, it would be best if we fully read in your team." Rachel said, her demeanor somewhat more confident than it had been previously. She was in her element, Reid realized, she'd done this many times before.

"How many of you have heard the term Blackrock before?"

Start:

No one in the room responded to this question, even though several of the BAU members knew partial bits of information about the separate organization. For a moment, Rachel's eyes lingered on Reid then moved to Garcia, who had been connected to them via video feed. But, she could feel the eyes of Jai burning a hole in her back, so she didn't single him out. Perhaps, he hadn't read the document? And maybe their technical-analyst hadn't been able to crack the code…When no one acknowledged the term, out of true lack of knowledge, or out of suspicion she wasn't sure, Rachel walked over to the white board that had been pushed into the corner of the room. Grabbing the black marker beside it she drew a quick symbol on the board… a cat wrapped in a Celtic chain with its eyes colored in black.

"This is one of the symbols of Blackrock, and it is its most popular." Stepping back to admire her handiwork Rachel said, "The Eternity Celtic knot symbolizes the never-ending circle of life. The cat is meant to be the guardian of the underworld, protector of the gates. Cats are also associated with the lion, a symbol of strength."

"The founders of Blackrock chose these images to represent the company's mission: to investigate various special circumstances under the influence and for the benefit of the United States government." Rachel continued, "Originally created in order to compete with an similar British organization, Blackrock accepted cases that were connected to anything with a special circumstance, but tends to favor cases that are connected to the supernatural. Up until around the 1950s it kept its interests based on United States' soil, prompting a connection with other more 'official' authoritarian groups, such as the FBI. However, after the end of the second world war Blackrock projected its mission on an broader, international scale. This lead to a connection with the CIA." Rachel gave a nod to the two other agents before looking back at the BAU team.

"Are there... any questions?"

Derek was unable to hold in an slight chuckle as he asked, "So... you guys are ghost hunters?" Rachel visibly flinched with annoyance at the term and Reid was almost positive he saw Agent Wilcox roll his eyes. "I guess that is an very... simple term for what we do." Rachel said, "But in reality things are much more complicated then that. A majority of the work at headquarters isn't that much different then what you all have to go through."

"How so?" Derek countered, and it was Rachel's turn to smile, "An hell of a lot of paper work... especially since we work with both of your organizations."

"How come we haven't heard of you before?" Emily asked with a slight frown.

"Blackrock cut off its previous connections with both the CIA and the FBI around twenty years ago due to certain..." Rachel paused here, clearly editing content, "Some issues with management and only re-established contact three years ago."

Reid couldn't help but notice that Rachel seemed to be speaking as though she had memorized the words, almost as though she was giving a speech. He found himself wondering why the whole story wasn't being explained, and he was about to question it when Rossi spoke up from the back of the room. "Why re-establish contact now? Why not a year from now or a couple of years ago?"

"I can explain that." Jai said, stepping forward. The group looked at the dark-skinned agent, some with looks of puzzlement, curiosity, or, in Rachel's case, annoyance. "You see, Blackrock selects only certain individuals to offer a contract to. These individuals have certain special talents that can be psychic or otherwise. And, because we have found individuals who meet this criteria in both the FBI and CIA we set up contact again."

"Who is this 'special individual' for the CIA then?" JJ asked, "One of you three?"

"I am actually." Jai said with a smile, "And I'd be happy to display my talent at a later time. Annie here is the Beta representative, and your standard CIA agent. Rachel is a full-fledged Blackrock member in charge of cooperation between our three groups."

Reid couldn't keep the small amount of hurt that had bubbled up inside of him suppressed and he felt his frown deepen. Sure, Rachel had hinted at something like this, but, why all of the sneaking around and trying to get him to figure things out on his own? Why not just tell him out right?

"Who is the representative for the FBI?" The young doctor found himself asking. The CIA agent looked over at him with something akin to surprise, "Well, we were going to ask you to be the representative for the FBI, Dr. Reid. And to have David Rossi re-assume his position as the Beta representative, if he'll allow for it."

A shocked silence followed these words. Reid felt his eyes popping wide as he let out a strangled, "M-me?"

"An ideal candidate, Blackrock hasn't seen a telekinetic in thirty years." Jai said, looking pleased and not at all perturbed by the startled and shocked expressions of those around him.

"R-reid... is telekinetic?" Garcia choked out, her voice coming through the speakers of the computer a little garbled from static. "That's not possible, and as entertaining as this is, the joke is over." Hotch said, "We have an killer to catch Agent Wilcox, please don't waste my team's time."

Jai just smiled and ignored the warning looks he was getting from Rachel and Annie, "I can prove it." The CIA representative looked over at the young doctor, "My talent is that I can hit any target with anything within an radius of fifty yards. That is, unless my target is capable of defending themselves, like Spencer here would be able to."

"Jai, don't..." Rachel started, but the other agent cut her off, "They aren't going to take us seriously otherwise, and unless we are able to get them to help us we aren't going to catch this guy."

Reid could tell that Rachel was at war with herself, part of her wanting to continue to intervene, and that was struggling with her desire to fulfill her job... what was it about the CIA agent that had her so... submissive? Normally, the gray eyed woman was able to hold her own, she did an damn good job of holding an argumentative debate with him and was able to even throw in some flirting... why now... was she so... she almost appeared to be weak... why?

"Relax." Jai said, picking up a pen from the table, "It's not like I'm going to shoot him, or even do anything to harm him permanently." Two seconds after the last syllable left his mouth the pen flew towards Reid... to miss him by an good foot and hit the wall behind him. The pen burrowed itself into the wall, level with Reid's shoulder, until only the last two centimeters of it was visible. This didn't do anything to appease Rachel who hissed out, "If that _had _hit him you could have severely damaged his shoulder!"

"And all this really proves is that you are a lousy shot." Morgan said. Reid saw Rossi shake his head out of the corner of his eye, "Could you guys just buy this for now and we can settle things later?"

"Just a moment, I'd like to prove myself." Agent Wilcox said, looking at Derek with narrowed eyes, "Pick anything in this room and give me anything to hit it with and I can do it." The challenge sparked an response from Morgan and he picked up a paper clip from one of the files on the desk. Straightening it out he handed it to Jai, "Hit that screw," The BAU agent pointed the end of one of the screws barely visible holding in the handle of the door on the opposite end of the room, "With the end of this."

"Fine." Jai said and the next second there was an soft clink of metal on metal. The straightened paper clip was sticking out of the top of the screw, wedged between the crevices in the center. Jai looked smug, "Is that enough proof for everyone now?"

Derek still looked a little apprehensive but nodded. Some of the tension in the group eased and was replaced with an new kind of unease, if things like telekinesis existed... what else did? "So... you think that there is something... supernatural about our cannibal killer?" Emily asked, trying to get the conversation back on track, "That is why you came?"

"Yes." Rachel said, stepping back into the role of liaison, "We believe that Peter Roux is more than just a man who has been consumed by an cannibalistic fetish. The evidence suggests, both form the crimes here and his past crimes in France, that Roux has somehow managed to transform, at least partially, into an Wendigo."

There was that word again, the elderly police officer had mentioned it... And it still sounded familiar to him... "What is an Wendigo?" Garcia asked, sounding nervous, "Should I cover my ears or something?"

"A Wendigo is an supernatural being, though some of them have their origins as humans who have committed acts of cannibalism, that lives in cold places and constantly craves the flesh of other living beings." Rachel said, "They are incredibly violent, strong, fast and difficult to kill. This is why we brought Jai with us, in order to kill a Wendigo you need to pierce it's heart, and destroy it."

"Okay, I get it, enough..." Garcia said, holding up her hands in surrender, "I don't need to hear anymore, so if you want anything on this Peter Roux guy as a _person _and not a monster, let me know." A click told the team that their technical analyst had shut off their contact.

"So, your overall goal is to kill a man?" Hotch said, his eyes flashing, "I'd prefer to just arrest him and kill him as an last resort, from what you said it sounds like this man hasn't fully turned into an... Wendigo. We will help you try to catch him, but we will not lead an violent man hunt."

"We will make killing him an last resort." Lindell affirmed, looking over the team as a whole again before letting her eyes rest on their leader, "I'll make sure of it myself... Will you be willing to work with us?"

The team nodded.

Cabin 113, Outside Cass Lake, Minnesota:

An man staggered out of the front door, he was bleeding from a deep gash in his side, "Help!" He yelled, "Please, someone help us!" The man tripped in his haste to run down the stairs and fell into the snow. His sprawled form lay there for a second before he was struggling to get to his feet again, desperation clearly evident on his features, sheer panic making his limbs tremble and his breath come in gasps. Suddenly, another figure was standing over him, wearing an jacket already soaked with blood, Peter Roux's face was split into an manic grin as he looked down at the man at his feet.

"It's no use screaming..." He said, lifting the bloody kitchen knife high above his head, "No one pays attention to the cries of pigs being slaughtered!"

Manic laughter and petrified screams of anguish and fear mixed together in the frozen air until at last... ringing silence swallowed all...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally the team is able to move in and start their hunt on Wendigo... after all of that talking. XD I feel as though this chapter has slipped in quality and clarity, for that I apologize and hope to be able to create a more stable chapter in the future... I also apologize for making Jai seem like a complete arse, and though it is not going to change anytime soon we will be able to see an more... friendly side of him later. Next Chapter: Glutton<br>**


End file.
